This invention relates to centrifugal impact rock crushing machines and more particularly to impeller shoes for such machines.
In a centrifugal impact rock crushing machine, the rock is fed centrally onto a horizontal turntable that is rotating about a vertical shaft at a high speed. Impeller shoes are mounted on the turntable for causing the aggregate to accelerate radially outward from the central portion of the turntable to a very high velocity with the aggregate impacting against stationary wear-resistant anvil members to bring the aggregate to a sudden stop causing the deacceleration forces to break the rock along the crystalline planes of the aggregate.
One of the principal disadvantages of centrifugal impact rock crushing machines has been the extensive wear of the parts in the crushing chamber, particularly the impeller shoes. It is not unusual to have to replace the impeller shoes in less than forty-eight hours of operation.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a unique impeller shoe that has a greatly increased wearability and longer life.
A further object of this invention is to provide a unique impeller shoe that increases the life of the impeller shoe in excess of 50% over prior art impeller shoes.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.